


Carnival of Firsts

by So_Ginelle



Series: KrTsk Fluff Week Event [1]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: But it's here, Childhood Friends, Cute, Day One, Fireworks, First Time, Firsts, Fluff, Fluff Event, I Love You, I am so bad at writing fluff, I am so sorry you all have to suffer through this, KrTskfluffweek, KrTsks Fluff Week, KrTsksFluffEvent, KrTsksFluffWeek, KurooTsukki Fluff Week, M/M, So yay?, Wow this is probably so bad, pure fluff, scarf sharing, winter carnival
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-17
Updated: 2018-12-17
Packaged: 2019-09-20 20:39:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,580
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17029641
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/So_Ginelle/pseuds/So_Ginelle
Summary: Kuroo Tetsurou and Tsukishima Kei go out on another date to a winter carnival, both anticipating spending all day there. Their memories and emotions from the past bring smiles to each of their faces, and Tsukishima surprises Kuroo, making the carnival all the more emotional for them both.





	Carnival of Firsts

**Author's Note:**

> Welcome to my fluff event week!
> 
> So I am terrible with writing fluff. Friends of mine (I'm looking at you Dakato and Electra) convinced me it would be a splendid idea for me to participate in this KurooTsukki fluff event. I have struggled through it, and may have added a few angst elements here and there, but I can say that all of these stories are more than cute. They will probably rot your teeth, most of them.
> 
> I will also say that I was an over achiever. While most people probably decided to only write one of the three prompts for each day, I combined all three prompts for each day and shoved it into one short for you all. I hope they don't come across as crowded, but at least I'm trying to write fluff.
> 
> Thank you for stopping by! I hope you enjoy each of these!
> 
> The day's prompts are: **Scarf Sharing | Childhood Friends | Firsts**

A chill worked its way down Tsukishima's spine as a gust of icy, frigid air whirled around the open space that was all around him and Kuroo. There were a lot of people, but that didn't seem to stop the wind. Rubbing at his neck, Tsukki moved in a little closer to Kuroo, hoping his wild hair would block out some of the wind. It wasn't likely, but that crazy bedhead had to be good for something, didn't it?

As they continued to walk, relief hit the boy as Tsukishima felt something warm start to touch his neck, and he blinked a little as he looked to see what was happening. There was a scarf around his neck suddenly, and Tsukki watched as Kuroo finished putting it around Tsukki's neck, tying it around him in a gentle manner. "There you go, babe. What do you want to do next?" he asked as they looked around the winter carnival they had decided to venture to, and they had wandered into the vendors section of the festive wonderland. It was all very Christmas themed, since Christmas was getting closer and closer.

Looking around, Tsukishima pulled his lips into a knot and he shrugged just a bit. "We can go ride the Ferris Wheel?" Tsukishima suggested, and he looked towards the towering attraction, all lit up and flashing with the red and green colors of the holiday that was approaching for the both of them. Tsukki wasn't too into buying Christmas decorations, and he hoped that Kuroo wouldn't mind skipping out on that bit.

"Yeah, sure! I always love seeing all the lights from down below," Kuroo cheered. Tsukishima rolled his eyes with a smile. He both loved and hated how excited Kuroo could get about things. It was part of his charm, and part of what drew Tsukki to Kuroo.

The pair of boys walked towards the ride, and Kuroo reached to Tsukishima's hand. Kuroo smiled at the thought of just having Tsukishima around for the night, and being able to spend time with him at all. They had both graduated high school, and Kuroo was in his last year of college, while Tsukishima was in his second year. The two boys were happy together, though they haven't made a ton of steps towards their relationship. They were just content with how things were.

While they both wanted to make more of an effort towards the relationship, Kuroo was being very careful, because he didn't want to push Tsukki too far and push him away. But he was just thrilled that they had finally made it to dating. He remembered how they danced around the idea for a while, until they had become a little more than just friends, and finally, they started to date. They had been boyfriends for about a year now, which was really a grand feeling.

As they waited in line for the ride, Kuroo smiled at Tsukishima, who smiled back to him in a rather small and soft fashion. But it was still a smile, one that Kuroo would eat up. "Thank you for bringing me out here. It's been nice, really. I don't usually do things like this because I don't really like them, but... I guess I have just never really come with the right person," Tsukishima said.

Raising an eyebrow, Kuroo smirked a bit. "You're calling me the right person? You know that might be a mistake, right?" Kuroo said.

Scoffing, Tsukki bumped shoulders with Kuroo. They both got a bit of a laugh out of that comment though, because the boys hadn't ever thought that they might possibly be the wrong person for one another. Everything was moving smoothly. "I love you," Kuroo said as he leaned in to kiss Tsukki's cheek.

Pausing for a moment, Tsukki's smile had faded as he looked down. "I love you too, Kuroo," he murmured as the line moved forward and they were close to boarding the wheel. Kuroo hadn't noticed how his smile had faded. All he had noticed was that Tsukishima had responded back to him.

Hearing Tsukishima say that he loved Kuroo caused Kuroo's heart to pound a little and it made him think about how crazy and deeply in love he really was with the boy. It wasn't the first time either of them had said the three worded sentence, as they had been saying they loved each other for a few months now. Or well, Kuroo had always started the phrase, and he almost always got a response from the blond boy, who was glowing lightly in the fading sunlight. But Kuroo didn't mind right now that he was always the one that said it first, because he was just doing his best not to push Tsukki too far. If that meant that Tsukishima wouldn't say it first, Kuroo was fine.

It had also caused Kuroo to think about the day he had met Tsukki and how in love he had been with the boy at the very first glance. He could remember going home and forcing Kenma to come over, fawning desperately over just how attractive Tsukki had been...

\---

"But Kenma, just think about it! He's more sarcastic than I am, he probably gets super defensive over his friends like I do over you, and he's just so attractive. I don't think it's legal for someone to be that handsome... And he's nearly taller than me! Who is taller than me? Other than Lev, that is..." Kuroo said, looking at Kenma. 

When Kenma didn't say anything, Kuroo blurted out the first thing in his brain. "Kenma, I think I might be in love."

"Kuroo-san, that's not possible. You can't fall in love with someone that fast. You just met him."

Groaning very loudly and throwing himself back onto his bed, Kuroo pressed his palms into his eyes. "I fell in love with you that fast when we met. Or don't you remember? What a good best friend I have," Kuroo said with a grunt.

Sighing, Kenma sat down on the bed. "I know, I know. You love me. You can't have me. But you hardly know Tsukishima. He could be terrible for you, and you're falling in love with the boy after just meeting him.

Pulling his palms away from his face, Kuroo eyed Kenma for a moment. "Well I'll never know if I don't try! He just seems so great, and maybe I can break down that salty, snarky exterior and it will turn out to be something beautiful," Kuroo said as he sat up and slumped over his lap.

Kenma froze a bit and he stared at Kuroo. "Well, I'm sure that's not the last time you'll see him. I can say with certainty that nothing will happen to you or Tsukishima-kun that will prevent you from meeting again."

\---

Kenma had been very aware at the time just how rude that was to Kuroo. Kuroo had been going through a supernatural phase, where he had to immediately undo the jinx that Kenma had put on the pair of boys possibly meeting up again. Luckily enough, Kuroo had met Tsukishima again, many more times, and it was enough for the two boys to get to where they were now.

It was quite a laugh now that Kuroo thought about it, but he really was rather obsessed with Tsukki at the time. He was still obsessed with the blond, tall boy, but he didn't have to be as secretive about his obsession. "We're close," Kuroo said. They were only a few people away from boarding, and Tsukishima nodded.

The thing was though, Tsukishima wasn't really paying attention to the things happening all around him. His mind was preoccupied with other things right in that moment. He had been thinking about Kuroo saying that he loved him, and he was constantly caught up with thoughts about the love that the two boys shared.

Now, Tsukki really did love Kuroo. He adored Kuroo, and the boy would continue to be his love for quite some time. But the thing was, Tsukki was rather emotionally inept at times. He knew that he felt things for Kuroo, he knew wanted to stay with Kuroo for as long as he possibly could, and he really cared about the older man. But it was very difficult for Tsukishima to verbalize his emotions. Everything just froze up inside of him whenever he tried to think about the way he felt towards Kuroo. He knew that he felt love for Kuroo, but it was such a new feeling that he had to approach this whole thing in such a cautious way.

It made Tsukki think about the one person he didn't struggle to show his emotions around, and he could speak freely to this person about anything on an emotional level. It was kind of unfair to Kuroo that Tsukishima was able to talk about his emotions with someone other than Kuroo, who he had the emotions for. Not that Kuroo ever said anything, or really knew that Tsukishima shared his emotions with Yamaguchi, but Tsukishima just thought it was a little unfair in his mind. Kuroo didn't deserve this.

\---

Sighing, Tsukishima adjusted his headphones as he looked at Yamaguchi over the webcam on his computer screen. Yamaguchi hadn't been allowed to come over, since his brother was sick and he didn't want to get Tadashi sick himself. But the reason he was sighing wasn't because of Yamaguchi not being there in person. It was because he felt like such an idiot.

Yamaguchi had been working on a school assignment that Tsukki had already finished. Yamaguchi asked for help and offered to help Tsukki with his personal problems as of late. "It's just stupid, you know? What is the purpose of all of this back and forth with Kuroo-san?"

"I don't know, Tsukki. He's told you he likes you, hasn't he? That's probably what all of this is about," Yamaguchi said as he turned back to his assignment.

Sighing, Tsukishima grunted as he settled his chin in his palm. "But he's not being normal about it! Usually, wouldn't he have asked me on a date, or wouldn't he have just come out and told me he likes me, rather than saying it in a dumb hidden message? What is he trying to do? I don't understand this, Yamaguchi. It's getting to be frustrating. More than frustrating, and I can't handle the frustration for much longer.

Slowly lifting his head and letting out a sigh, Yamaguchi just smiled to Tsukishima. "You know, I think you might have feelings for him too."

That was when Tsukishima's eyes turned into narrowed slants, and he started to glare at Yamaguchi. "You know, I think I liked it better when we were still in middle school. I don't like this more straightforward, to the point Yamaguchi," Tsukishima had said, never denying a word of what Yamaguchi had said for a second.

That was probably because Yamaguchi hadn't been wrong for a second, and Tsukishima wasn't in the habit of lying to Yamaguchi. "So it's true then. You like him?" Yamaguchi asked with a smirk on his face.

"I never said that..." Tsukishima said and he looked away and felt a blush start to dust his cheeks.

"Oh, but your face says everything I need to know," Yamaguchi said in a teasing manner, and that was when Tsukki groaned and pressed his face into his palms and hid his face from Yamaguchi's view. "So you do like him! Awe, Tsukki! You should tell him how you feel! He obviously like you."

\---

Yamaguchi hadn't been wrong in the slightest, and it wasn't that hard to read through Tsukishima's mask. At least not for Yamaguchi, who had been Tsukki's best friend for nearly four years at that point. Right now, it was closer to seven or eight years. They'd been best friends for a while.

So Tsukishima had liked Kuroo for as long as Kuroo had liked him, and honestly, the two boys danced around the whole idea of dating for far too long. Finally, Tsukishima had graduated high school, they had started dancing around the idea a little more, until they moved from 'more than friends' to 'dating', and now they were boyfriends.

This wasn't a new thing. Tsukishima had been feeling this way from the very beginning. He had known he had felt strongly towards Kuroo, and he knew that he wanted to be able to verbalize these feelings to Kuroo, but it was just a difficult thing for him to do. When he had been emotionally stunted at a young age, that was where it began to get difficult. But then, when he started to receive this love randomly, he really just didn't know what to do with the new emotion being thrown at him. It was very new, and Tsukishima was struggling to find a way to display it.

As the pair boarded the ride, they sat on the same side, and Kuroo reached for Tsukishima's hand once more, pressing a kiss to the back of it. "You're so handsome, you know that? You look even more attractive with my scarf on, but you're still very, very attractive," Kuroo said.

Tsukki wasn't sure where that little speech came from, but Tsukishima felt another pink blush come to his face. "And you're ho-..." Tsukishima's eyes widened and he looked at Kuroo, freezing up a bit. He was definitely about to use the word 'hot' to describe Kuroo, which was something no one has done before. Not that Kuroo remembers anyway.

"Ohoho? Someone thinks I'm hot?" he asked with a smirk and as the ride started to move. It was relaxing to be on this ride, but emotionally, Tsukishima didn't think anything about this current situation was relaxing. He wanted to jump off at the top after what he had just admitted. There was no way that Kuroo was going to let him live this down.

Groaning a bit, Tsukishima pulled his hand away and it got Kuroo to gasp and try to reach for it again. "Tsukki, I'm sorry, it was just... it was cute, okay?" Kuroo said and Tsukki gave him his hand back for Kuroo to hold. They interlocked their fingers and they looked out over the carnival. "Can we stay for the fireworks?" Kuroo asked as he pointed out to the group of people who were setting up a display for that night. It would probably be a nice thing for both boys to stay and witness, but Kuroo wouldn't force Tsukishima to stay if he didn't want to and he would go home with the boy instead if he didn't want to stay.

Humming a bit, Tsukishima nodded slowly. "Yeah, that could be fun," he said and he leaned his head on Kuroo's shoulder, squeezing his hand gently and playing with his fingers like the cute boyfriend he was. Tsukishima was really getting kind of tired, but if Kuroo wanted to stay for the fireworks, they absolutely would. Tsukishima wouldn't take any of that enjoyment away from Kuroo. He would get to see the look of joy on Kuroo's face, which was more than enough for Tsukishima.

As their ride had finished, the two boys had gotten out of the cart, and Tsukishima nearly stumbled into Kuroo. But being the gentleman he was, Kuroo helped him and said nothing about it, even though he normally would if it were just a friend who had stumbled off the cart. But Kuroo didn't want to tease Tsukki and push him in the wrong way on a night like tonight. They were having fun and enjoying their time together, so it wouldn't be a good thing to tease the boy at the given time.

Once the boys made their way to the area where the fireworks were happening, they took a seat on one of the blankets that were set out in the grass and they sat close together, just waiting for the show to start. "I'm worried about you going home... Do you want to stay over tonight?" Kuroo asked as he looked at Tsukishima, who was picking at his fingers. Tsukki had a nasty habit of doing so when he had a lot on his mind.

Taking a moment to think, Tsukishima stopped picking at his fingers and he reached for Kuroo's hand instead. "Uh... If you'd rather I stay, then sure. But I don't mind going home really," Tsukki said with a shrug as he looked up to one of the test fireworks that the crew had set off. It glowed a brilliant red up in the sky, before it slowly faded.

Looking back to Kuroo, he blinked a bit and saw the way that Kuroo was just staring at him. It was a bit unnerving, but it caused his heart to beat a little faster. They locked eyes for a moment, and Tsukishima could see the look of longing in Kuroo's pupils as he licked his lips.

The two boys moved in and they pressed closer to one another, but they broke their gazes as Tsukishima curled up against Kuroo. They had leaned back on the blanket and they just played with one another's fingers. Tsukishima had put his head on Kuroo's chest as they looked up to the sky. There was music playing and it was meant to be for the show most likely, but it really just was nice to hear something other than the popping and boom of the fireworks. Not that either of them could hear anything other than the beating of their own hearts in that moment, but the music was a nice thought.

Each boy watched for a while, but there was something that caused both boys to look at one another. Some sort of silent longing that forced them to look at one another. They were so close already. Tsukishima moved in and pressed his forehead to Kuroo's, and the two boys inched closer until their lips had touched.

Kissing like this was definitely nothing new, and they were usually passed the hesitant moves that one another made before really getting into the kissing. Their lips slotted against one another, and began to move. Tsukishima sucked a breath in and caused Kuroo's breathing to stagger just a bit more. Eventually, their tongues started to slide against one another, and Kuroo was granted access into Tsukki's mouth. The cavern was warm and bumpy, but it was familiar and both boys wouldn't have it any other way. Tsukki started to suck on Kuroo's tongue gently and it was such a beautiful sensation that neither boy wanted to pull away.

Finally though, the two boys realized they needed to breathe and that they were in a public space, where not everyone wanted to see two boys making out in the grass. So they pulled away and smiled to one another. Or at least, Kuroo smiled to Tsukki. But there was something in Tsukishima's eyes that wouldn't allow him to smile. "Tsukki-Kun...? Are you okay?"

The look was one of being terrified, and Tsukki's breath hitched in his throat as their eyes stayed locked on one another. What was wrong? Why did he feel this way? Kuroo was starting to get really worried, so he pulled Tsukki a little closer, wondering if he was just cold or something. "Tetsurou-Kun...?" Tsukishima said in a quiet voice, and it caused Kuroo's eyes to widen a bit to hear Tsukki use his given name.

"Yes, babe? What's up, dear...?" Kuroo asked, wondering just what Tsukki could have been thinking and what he wanted to say that seemed to be terrifying him. It was also very odd to hear Tsukki use his given name. Even though they had been dating for over a year, they had only used their given names a few times with one another.

It seemed like a lifetime had passed before Tsukishima was able to gather the courage in order to speak again, but when he did, he made sure his eyes were locked onto Kuroo's eyes and they were really seeing one another. Taking a breath, Tsukishima squeezed Kuroo's hand a bit.

"I love you."

If they were in a room, it would have been spinning. If they weren't lying down, Kuroo would have felt dizzy for a moment. Tsukki hadn't broken the gaze yet, and the two of them were still looking at one another. Feeling his cheeks heat up, Kuroo very slowly broke into a smile, and he felt happy tears start to well up in his eyes.

Taking a breath, Kuroo nodded slowly. "I love you too, Kei. I love you a lot," he said quietly and he pulled Tsukki a little closer. "The show is close to ending, we should probably watch it until then," Kuroo said as he motioned up to the sky.

Finally breaking their gaze, Tsukki looked up to the sky. Kuroo knew how difficult that had to be for Tsukki to say, and while he knew that Tsukki loved him, it was the first time the boy had said he loved Kuroo first, before Kuroo had said it. "Yeah, we should," Tsukki said, leaning his head back against Kuroo's chest and looking up at the sky. Now that he's said so first, he wondered just what other firsts the two boys could have ahead of them. It was a journey, and it was definitely worth the ride.


End file.
